My Baby Girl
by Grey girl 1989
Summary: One Shot. I had a request from a reviewer to write this story so I did. It's from the moment Christian finds out he's going to be a father and then from Phoebes birth, until his death. The journey of Christian Grey with his baby girl.


MY BABY GIRL

**CHRISTIANS POV**

God I hate working late! Before I met and married Ana I would stay at the office until 9pm on a standard day and then come home and work until the early hours. Now I have a wife and a son if I'm still in the office by 5pm I start pouting. I drive home in my R8 thinking about my sexy wife.

Marrying Anastasia was the best thing I ever did. She's my light, my Angel and I love her with every fibre of my being. She's the full package and any man would be proud to call her wife. But only I get to call her that because she's mine. All mine.

Ana and I have been married almost three years now and I honestly can say they have been the best of my life. The cherry on the cake, is Teddy.

My boy. He's 20 months old and he's my mini me. He has my copper hair and Ana's big blue eyes. He's the best of both of us.

I pull up into our driveway and head for the front door. I frown a little because normally Ana is waiting for me to give me a kiss but tonight she's not here.

"Ana?" I holler out as I throw my keys into the bowl on the table. I walk into the family room where Teddy is normally watching cartoons before he goes to bed but he's also not here. Come to think of it Gail's not here either.

Panic grips me and my fear of her leaving me over takes. I start running from room to room trying to find her. I go to her library, the kitchen, the laundry room, my study and then our bedroom but I can't find her. I start gripping my hair and go to run down the stairs to get my phone when I see one of the guest room doors slightly ajar. Those doors are always closed to stop Teddy getting in. I push the door open and breath a sigh of relief when I find my wife curled up on the bed asleep.

Why is she in the guest room? Have we had a falling out that I'm not aware of? The only other time one of us has stayed in this room was last summer when Ana and I had a major argument about about her new assistant Jeff. Me thinking that he wanted in her panties made me demand she fire him. Turns out he was happily married to his husband Peter but that argument had me sleeping in the guest room for that night.

I walk over and lay on the bed next to her. She's so beautiful. I kiss her eyes and then her mouth to wake her up and she swats me away making me chuckle. She opens her eyes and sees that it's me and then to my surprise she launches her self at me burying her head under my chin. Is she shaking?

"Ana what's wrong baby? Why are you shaking? And why are you in here? And where is Teddy?" She gets off of my lap and sits next to me.

"Teddy is with Gail and Taylor...I don't want him here when...well...I have something to tell you" she looks up at me and I can see a little bit of fear I her eyes.

"Anastasia please tell me what's wrong baby? You're worrying me" I gently take her lip from between her teeth where she's been gnawing on it.

"I lied to you today...I didn't go to lunch with Kate" _what?_ Why would she lie about that? And where the fuck was she?

"Why did you lie to me Anastashia? And where were you when I thought you were safe with Kate and Sawyer? And why the fuck did Sawyer lie to Taylor?"

"I asked him not to say anything Until I was sure...Christian I had an appointment with Dr Green"

"Dr Green?" She takes my hand in hers and squeezes it.

"Please don't be mad...and please don't walk out on me?"

"For fucks sake Ana get to the point wants wrong with you?" I don't mean to yell but I am and she flinches.

"I'm pregnant" she whispers and for the second time in my life hearing those words makes my world stop.

"You're pregnant?" She nods and tears fall from her eyes. Why is she crying? _Probably because of how you reacted last time jackass!_

"I'm 12 weeks...my period was late but I just thought it was because of the stress of trying to get Boyce Fox's book out on time, but it looks like the shot failed, again"

"We are having a baby? Another baby? I'm going to be daddy again?" I can't stop the smile from forming on my face.

"You're not mad?" She sniffles and looks at me like I'm weird.

"Why would I be mad? Baby I know I freaked when we found out about Teddy but if I've learned anything over the last 20 months is that I can be a good father. I love Teddy with all my heart and I will love this little one the same" I place my hand on her belly and she burst into tears. Happy tears though. She throws herself onto my lap and I hug her tight and kiss every part of her face.

"I was so worried about telling you" she whispers and my heart falls.

She should have been happy to tell me and instead because of how I reacted the first time I ruined it for her.

"Ana I will never forgive myself for how I reacted when you told me about Teddy and I'm sorry you felt so worried to tell me about this one...but on the next one..I want you to be as elaborate as possible, hire a sky writer, shout it from the top of Escala do what ever you want and I promise I will be happy"

"Our next one? You want more than two kids?"

"Sweetheart if I could keep you knocked up for the next ten years I would be ok with that" she laughs and then swats my chest

"Let's take it one kid at a time Mr Grey" she kisses me softly and I bend down and kiss her belly.

"When do you want to tell Teddy? He's going to be a great big brother. They will be just like me and Elliott" I smile thinking of two little boys running around the meadow and wrestling.

She pulls back a little and holds my head.

"Christian you know this baby could be a girl right?" Oh god I had forgotten about that possibility.

"I know it could be a girl...and I'll love her just as much...I just may need a few more sessions with Flynn" she smiles and kisses me again.

"I think a baby girl is just what you need Christian Grey. If you can't say no to me, how are you going to say no to a miniature version of me?"

"Well perhaps I should start being a little stricter on you Mrs Grey" I roll her over and kneel above her.

"Before I show you just how strict I can be...what are you doing in this room?"

"I was thinking that I didn't want to uproot Teddy from his room which is closest to ours and that maybe this can be blip number 2's room"

"What ever you want baby... Now about my strictness"

**A FEW WEEKS LATER AT DR GREENS OFFICE**

I am nervous about today. Ana is 20 weeks and we find out what we are having. I have had many sessions with Flynn and I feel confident that I can be a good father to a little girl.

I watch as Dr Green rubs the jel on Ana's bump and then she moves the scanner around. We hear blip number 2s heart beat and then Dr Green asks us if we want to know the sex and we both say yes.

"Well this baby is being very good today and is giving us a very good view...there are the legs and as you can see, totally flat...I think it's safe to say you are having a baby girl Mrs Grey"

The air leaves my lungs.

A girl! A baby girl! I'm going to have a daughter! Holy shit! I look down at Ana and she has a massive smile on her face. She's made no bones about the fact that she wanted a girl.

"We are having a girl Ana! A baby girl!" I kiss her in a way that should probably be saved for the bedroom and when I let her up she blushes deep red having remembered we are not alone.

"Are you happy Christian?"

"I'm over the moon baby. I can't wait to meet our little princess"

**4 MONTHS LATER AT THE HOUSE ON THE SOUND**

"But Ella is a lovely name Christian" for the love of god you would think she would drop this by now!

We have a C-section planned for three days time and we have everything ready. Pram, clothes, nursery, car seat, hospital bag, Security, babysitter for Teddy , everything...except a name for the baby.

She wants me to name her after the crack whore..sorry..my birth mother. I'm no longer allowed to use crack whore. I don't know why she's so insistent about this.

"Anastasia I've said no and I mean no! I will not be naming our child Ella. I don't want a reminder of my past every time I say my daughters name, so please don't bring it up again" she folds her arms across her chest and sits back toward the head of the bed.

"Okay I will stop pushing. If you feel so strongly I will drop it...but we need a name for this baby Christian. We can't keep calling her "baby girl"" I sit next to her and stretch my legs out.

"Ok reel off the names you like and I will either say No or put it into a maybe pile"

Ever the editor she grabs a pen and pad from her bedside table to write down our ideas.

"Sarah?"

"No, I knew a Sarah in college and she was a bitch, next"

"Bailey?"

"That's a strippers name"

"Oh for gods sake Christian...what about Emma?"

"Put that in the maybe pile...I'm not really sold on it but I'm not against it"

"Okay what about...naming her after someone in the family! Like Gracie?"

"I thought about that too but she just doesn't feel like a Gracie"

"Well Mr Grey I am at a loss so it's your call...try to think of someone you know that has shaped who you are or who was ever kind to you, favourite authors or actors or sports players"

Hmm someone who has shaped my life. Well the answer is obvious Is Anastasia. But that would get a little confusing.

"Well the person who has shaped me the most is you so I am putting Anastasia on the table but as a middle name. First name would be to confusing"

"I love that idea! Ok so we have a middle name. We just need something that goes with Anastasia"

I think about how I met Ana. The interview and then graduation. I didn't want to hand out the diplomas at WSU and I didn't want to do the interview but my old head of HR at Grey House kept pushing me. If it wasn't for her I would never have done the interview, I would never have been at that graduation and I would never have met Ana. God just the thought of it makes me shiver.

I tell Ana about my pushy HR lady and she smiles.

"Wow. If she wouldn't have pushed you, we might never have met, never gotten married and Teddy wouldn't exist. What's her name?"

"Phoebe. Phoebe Coleman"

"Phoebe? Phoebe Grey...Phoebe Anastasia Grey" she starts grinning from ear to ear. "Oh my god that's it! I love it! Little Phoebe Grey it's perfect! What do you think?"

"I love it. Our little Phoebe. I think we have our name Mrs Grey"

**2 DAYS LATER**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE IN LABOUR? WE HAVE A C-SECTION BOOKED FOR TOMORROW!" Oh my god this can't be happening!

"Well I guess Phoebe didn't get the memo Christian! She's coming now! And I mean now!"

"Shit! Don't panic baby it will be ok, you're in a hospital and I will be there in ten minutes..I'm coming now baby" I grab my jacket and run out of my meeting leaving everyone stunned. Taylor must have been called because when I get to the lobby I see he has the SUV already running with the passenger door open. I bolt for the car and tell him to step on it.

When we get to the hospital Ryan is waiting to take me to Ana. He panics me because all he keeps saying is "hurry hurry hurry"

I hear Ana before I see her. She's screaming. I burst through the doors and almost pass out. Ana is on the bed with Dr Green between her legs, telling her to push. She looks up and spots me standing in the door

"Where the fuck have you been? Get your ass over here Grey and hold my hand! Don't just stand there! Ahhhh fuck...oh my god this hurts!" I walk over to her in a daze and I am only vaguely aware of my mother holding Ana's other hand.

"Ok Ana I need you too give me a really big push...thats it...one more and you will have your daughter" Dr Green tells her.

"I can't! I can't do this" she screams. God it's killing me to see her in pain.

"Honey listen to me you can do this! Come on Ana, push baby"

She gives it her all and then I watch as Dr Green lifts my daughter into the world...my very silent daughter. Oh please god no!

"Why is she not crying?" I hear the panic in Ana's voice.

I watch helpless as my daughter is descended upon by half a dozen doctors.

Oh please god! I'll do anything! Please let her breath.

The next minute is the longest of my entire life and I will never forget the feeling of utter devastation that settled in my chest when for the last 20 seconds of that minute, I thought I had lost my daughter before I even had her.

But then I hear the most beautiful sound in the entire world.

My baby girl starts to cry.

I cry along with her, as does Ana. I hug Ana close to me as we both cry tears of joy. My mother walks over to the baby and I see her wrapping her up and doing her own little check just like she did when Teddy and Ava were born.

She walks over with Phoebe swaddled tight in a pink blanket. She leans down and places her straight in my arms.

I've never see anything as beautiful as her. She looks just like Ana. Her skin is pale and she has these little rosy lips. I laugh when I see the little tuft of chocolate brown hair she has right in the middle of her head.

I lean down and kiss her softly on her forehead.

My baby girl.

"Hello Phoebe Anastasia Grey. I'm your daddy and I promise you right here and right now, I will protect you for ever. We may clash and we may have our moments but I will love you forever. From this moment right now, until I take my last breath on this earth, you will always be my baby girl"

**2 YEARS LATER**.

"Phoebe Anastasia Grey you stop that right now!"

In the dictionary next to the words "Terrible Two's" is a picture of my daughter.

"No dada!" She stands at just under two feet tall an looks just like Boo from monsters INC and at this moment in time she has her hands on her hips and she's scowling at me. Why is she scowling at me? Because I told her she's not allowed to ride the dog.

We have a beagle named Rocky and ever since Ana sat down having a little bit of mother daughter time with Phoebe watching Black Beauty, Phoebes been trying to jump on Rocky's back. It was kinda cute the first time she did it but now poor Rocky looks like he's had enough.

"What did you say to me young lady? I am your father, you are not allowed to say no to me!" I'm not yelling, I'm just being stern.

She crosses her arms across her chest and sticks her bottom lip out. Normally this is the part where I cave but Ana told me to "man up and grow a pair Grey" when it comes to disciplining our daughter.

"I thaid no daddy!" Breath Grey! Just motherfucking breath.

"That's it young lady. Time out!"

"No daddy noooooo" she turns and runs. I have to jog to catch up to her as she runs down the hallway. Damn she's fast. I lean down and scoop her up while she kicks and screams at me.

When Teddy started acting up Ana and I decided that we didn't want to spank our children. I just couldn't separate what I do with Ana with spanking my child. It just felt wrong. So instead we have the time out chair. It's at the end off the hall way against the wall and the rules are that for each year they are, is a minute in the chair.

Teddy is as good as gold when he's in the chair. He stays put and takes it like a big boy.

Phoebe is another story.

She runs away. She screams. She pulls her own hair, and one time, she said a swear word. Of course I had the blame for it. Apparently she learnt it from me. Whatever.

"Ok missy you will sit here and you will stay here for two minutes. If you get up you will just be here longer do you understand?"

Massive tears are falling down her face and she gives me a puppy dog look. I hate to see her cry...no no no come on Grey this is for her own good. I place her down on the chair and her sobs get harder. God I hate this!

"Daddy will come back and get you in 2 minutes ok?"

I walk down the hall and hide in one of the alcoves. We have a mirror strategically placed so we can she the time out chair from here.

As I watch my sobbing daughter I realise that this is the first time she has not tried to leave the chair. She's just sitting there crying. Did I mention how much I hate this. I think I would prefer her to try and make a getaway at least then I can be in control and put her back but right now she looks so pitiful it's killing me.

I look at my watch thinking that the 2 minutes is up but it's only been 47 seconds. I pace on the spot for the next 73 seconds and then I go to her. She hasn't moved. I bend down and get in her level.

"Ok baby girl you did very good. Daddy loves you very much but you need to understand that you can not ride the dog. He's not a pony ok? Now you need to apologise to daddy. It's not nice to tell me No" she looks up at me with her big grey eyes and my heart melts.

"Me sowwy daddy, me no wide wocky no mow" she wraps her little arms around my head and kisses my cheek.

"I accept your apology baby. I love you very much baby girl"

"Me lub you too daddy"

I stay with her in my arms for a few minutes and just embrace my little girl.

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Cus me bees good me has a weal pony now?"

Damn it!

**PHOEBE AGED 5 FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL**

"I'm warning you. If you let my daughter leave your sight for one second ill rip your balls off, understand?"

"Yes Sir"

"And Should my wife ask you what your duties are?"

"That I stand outside the school by the car and keep a safe but distant eye on her,sir"

"And where will you really be?"

"In her class room, in the corner, with Ryan on the gate, Johnson patrolling the grounds and Clarke watching from a secure off site CCTV unit, Sir"

"Very good. I am trusting you with one of my most prized possessions Reynolds, don't fuck it up"

"I won't Sir"

Phoebe has been at school for less than 2 hours and I'm losing my mind. Ana would not budge on home school. She said if Teddy can go, Phoebe can go. What she doesn't understand is that little boys are pricks and they will try to get their grubby paws on my baby.

I refused to go to Grey House today because the school is less than two miles from the house. I can be there in under five minutes should I need to. I try to focus on some paperwork but then I hear my wife's voice. Her very angry voice.

"CHRISTIAN GREY!"

I am so busted. My office door flys open and there she stands.

Ana has gotten better with age. Her long brown hair is shining but her big blue eyes are very very angry. She's so sexy right now.

"Please come in Anastasia" I say sarcastically just to rile her.

"I don't want your smart mouth right now Christian! I've just come from Phoebes school. I had to double back because I realised I left my iPhone in Phoebes class when we walked her in. Imagine my shock when I pulled up. I saw not only Johnson patrolling the grounds and Ryan on the gate and surprise surprise but guess who was stood in the corner of Phoebes class looking like a fucking house plant? Reynolds! That is too much Christian! I want our children to have the most normal childhood possible and that does not include having the fucking secret service shadowing them! Now, what have you got to say for yourself?"

"I think you should get naked"

"What? Be serious Christian!"

"Oh baby I'm deadly serious, get naked"

"I'll do you a deal. You call off Phoebes security, apart from Reynolds who can stay out by the gate of the school and I'll get naked, right here, right now"

Maybe I was a tad excessive with Phoebes security. Teddy only had one CPO and he's a very happy and well adjusted little boy.

"I'll make the call and you start stripping...slowly"

I put the call In to Reynolds and tell him the new plan. Just as I hang up I have a bra tossed onto my head.

"All taken care of Mrs Grey...now come here"

**PHOEBE AGED 11**

"Just eat it Phoebe! I will not tell you again! You will not waste food. Your mother has slaved over that stove for hours and now you're picking at it"

"I. Don't. Like. Fish" she says it slowly to get her point across and then folds her arms across her chest, a sure fire way to tell that she is ready to go head to head in an argument.

"So help me god if you don't eat it you're grounded!" I give her her my CEO boardroom face which makes grown men cower but what does my 11 year old daughter do?

She throws her napkin on her plate and stands up so fast her chair scrapes across the floor.

"You want the stupid fish so much, you eat it!" She turns military style and leave the room. I go to stand and follow her but Ana takes my hand.

"Let her be Christian"

"Anastasia she hasn't eaten a thing and she's being disrespectful and you want to let her just get away with it?"

"No, but I will deal with her. You're too wound up. Things will be said and you will spend the rest of the night doubting yourself. Let's just finish up and then I will sort it"

I give her hand a squeeze. She always knows what to do when it comes to our daughter. With the boys I know what they are thinking and feeling because I was once in their shoes. I have no idea how to relate to a 11 year old girl. We have always been close but this last few weeks it's like she's trying to pull away from me. She used to run and hug me as soon as I got home from work but now it's like she can't tolerate the mere presence of me.

I watch as Ana helps our youngest son cut his chicken up. Charlie Carrick Grey is three years old and he is the spitting image of his mother. He has her hair, her blue eyes and even her demeanour. I'll never forget the day she told me she was pregnant with him.

She came into my office and randomly asked me to take her up in Charlie Tango. Having never had the ability to say no to my wife I obliged and we went up high above the city. She told me to fly back to the house with a big smile on her face. I had a helipad installed at the house when Teddy was born, so I turned CT around and headed out across the sound. The closer we got, the bigger her smile and when I saw the helipad I knew why. Written in big letters were the words

**"You are going to be a daddy again, Mr Grey**"

To say I was over the moon is an understatement. I landed CT, ran around to her side, unbuckled her and then span her around whooping for joy. While she was pregnant I kept talking to her bump and I would always call it Charlie because I was flying Charlie tango when I found out. When he was born it just felt wrong to call him anything else.

We have decided to have one more baby because we want Charlie to have someone who he can grown up with just like Teddy had Phoebe.

A few hours later I am sitting in my office when Ana walks in. She shuts and locks the door and normally I would think she wanted sex but by the look on her face I don't think that's what she wants.

"You ok baby?" She walks over and sits on my lap giving me a quick kiss.

"Ive just had a really long talk with Pheebs and I know why she's been acting out a little bit"

"A little bit? Ana yesterday she threw her shoes at Teddy's head"

"Christian...she started her period"

"WHAT? But...how...she's just a baby!"

"Christian, she's 11 years old. I was 11 when I first started...she said she's sorry for leaving the table and she's sorry for not eating her fish, it's just she felt all bloaty"

"I'm not ready for this Anastasia...I thought I had more time. She's my baby girl" I tell her sadly. It feels like I'm being robbed. I know it's stupid but I never thought about her no longer being a little girl and become a woman

"She's worried you won't love her anymore"

"She's what? How can she think that?"

"Honey, she's emotional. She has all these hormones running through her and she doesn't know what to do. She's worried that you won't treat her like your little girl anymore...she asked me if she had to move out of the house now she's a woman" she starts giggling

"Let me go talk to her. I'll meet you in our room in twenty minutes...be naked"

I head on up to my daughters room and knock softly. When I push the door open I find her sat on her bed Indian style reading a book titled "Growing up". Trust my wife to hand out a book.

"Hey baby girl"

"Hey dad...I'm sorry for not eating the fish...I just didn't feel real good" I sit down next to her and pull her up so she's sitting on my knee.

"Mom told me about...well you know. I just want you to know that you will always be my baby girl Phoebe and I will always love you, no matter how fast you grow up, understand?"

"Yes daddy"

"And I don't know where you got the idea of moving out of the house from because I'll never let you leave" she starts laughing and she sounds just like Ana.

"Daddy I'll have to move out at some point. What about when I get married?"

"Boys have cooties, I've told you this before, you don't want to get married Because boys smell, remember?"

"Joey McCormack doesn't have cooties" she mumbles

"Who is Joey McCormack?" I don't like the sound of this little fucker!

"Oh daddy he is this boy in my class who just moved here from Ireland and he plays soccer and the drums and he's got this really cool skateboard and he smells like coconuts AND he has a pony only he calls it a horse because pony is too girly and his mom is going to ask you and mom if I can go riding with them this Saturday, Can I daddy? Pleaseeeee"

Oh fuck me! I knew this day would come! I need to get her off this idea. Think Grey think!

"Ummm not this weekend Pheebs because...ummm..well...I'm taking the whole family to ummmm" think of a place, think of a place, think of a place!

"DISNEYLAND!"

"We're going to Disneyland? For real? Yeahhhhh oh my god Ava is going to Flip! She's coming right?" They are more like sisters than cousins so I say yes. I kiss her good night and head down to my bedroom. I find my wife how asked her to be. Naked.

"Hey big boy"

"Um..hey...hey we didn't have any plans this weekend did we?"

"Um not that I can think of, why?"

"I kinda told Pheebs I would take us all to Disneyland, we can be there and back in a day if we head to LA" she starts laughing and pats the bed beside her.

"What's so funny?"

"She gets her period, you take her to Disneyland. What are you going to do when she has her first heartbreak? Take her to the moon?"

"If I could I would. I'd do anything for that girl. Can you call Kate tomorrow and tell her we will take Ava? Or they can just tag along"

"Yeah sure. Ohh Phoebe has a new friend in school called Joey I'll ask him to come along too because his mom mentioned something about horse riding this weekend but I didn't know what you had planned. If we fly down to LA his parents should be ok with him coming"

Not this little fucker again!

"I think we should go to the one in Florida instead. Make a family weekend of it" and there will be a full county between my little girl and the little fucker.

**PHOEBE AGED 16**

"I'm going to kill her. And then kill Ava. Then I'm killing their CPO's. Then I'm going down to that club, I'm buying it out and then I'm burning it to the ground!"

"Aren't you being just a little, teeny, tiny bit over dramatic?"

"Anastasia. Let me put this into perspective. Our 16 year old daughter climbed out of her WINDOW ran across the meadow JUMPED over the wall where she then proceeded to get in a car with my brothers wild child, they drove to a NIGHTCLUB where the got in using FAKE ID's and then they went to the bar and ordered 2 TRIPLE VODKA REDBULLS!"

I start pacing again while I wait for Taylor and Sawyer to bring her home. If I had gone with them I think I would have killed someone. We didn't even know she wasn't in the house until Sophie Taylor called her father and told him that Phoebe and Ava were in the same club she was in with her boyfriend. She knows how old the girls are and she did the responsible thing and told on them. I make a mental note to give Sophie a pay raise. She's worked for me for 2 years in my legal department after she graduated from Stamford Law.

I hear the front door open and when I look up Taylor and Sawyer are flanking a very worried looking Phoebe. She won't make eye contact with me or her mother. Taylor and Sawyer make a hasty retreat leaving us alone with our daughter.

When I see what she's wearing I almost hit the roof. She's wearing the same silver dress that Ana bought when we were first married in Aspen. I try my hardest to keep calm, I really do, but I explode.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED IN A FUCKING NIGHTCLUB!"

"I'm sorry" she bleats

"Oh well as long as you're sorry that makes everything better. Do you realise what type of danger you put yourself in? It's 3:30 in the fucking morning and you are 16 years old, running around the city dressed like a hooker"

"Christian!"

"No Ana! I let it go when she missed curfew, I let it go when she flunked her maths test, I even let it go when she was meant to be looking after Nathan and she left him alone to talk on her cell phone. Im not letting it go this time" Nathan is our 3 year old. He looks more like me than any of the other kids. He has copper hair and grey eyes and unfortunately for everyone he has my temper.

I turn to my daughter and she's scowling at me. Wrong move baby girl.

"You are grounded for the rest of the summer. Your cell phone, tablet and laptop are being taken away along with your car and you can kiss good bye to the home coming dance"

"WHAT? Dad you can't do that!"

"I can and I will! You are not to leave this house unless you are with me or your mother. You go to school, come home and go straight to your room"

"This is fucking bullshit!" She stomps her foot and looks at Ana "Mom! You can't let him do this"

"Phoebe you broke the rules baby girl and I am with your father on this one. Do you realise what could of happened to you? Your drink could have been spiked and you could have been raped. You may think you are grown up but you are 16! There are reasons why places like that are for adults"

"I can't miss Homecoming! I'll be a social outcast if I don't go! Everyone will be there!" She pleading with us now but for once I'm not going to budge.

"Everyone except you. Now go to your room"

"I FUCKING HATE YOU! God you are ruining my life!" She turns and stomps up the stairs. I watch her go and sigh. Where the fuck did my sweet little girl go? I feel Ana wrap her arms around me from behind and kiss my back.

"She doesn't mean it Christian. She's a teenager and she's angry, she doesn't hate you and she will get over it" I turn and embrace her in my arms.

"Teddy was never like this I don't understand it?"

"Babe let me tell you again. She's a teenage girl. This is what they do. They rebel. They push limits and they lash out. Perhaps this is why we were blessed with three boys and one girl because god bless her but she's a handful"

"Yeah but she's our handful. She's the best and worst of both of us...do you think I was too hard on her?"

"Don't you dare back down Christian Grey. She will get over this and there will be other homecomings. So she misses sophomore year, she has junior and senior year to make up for it"

"Yeah but when she gets through those she's off to college and she is still insisting on going to Yale. How can I trust her on the other side of the country if I can't trust her to stay in her room?"

"Christian, we have to treat our children equally. Teddy is at Harvard on his own having the time of his life and if Phoebe has her heart set on Yale then that is what we will support her in doing"

"No more talk about her leaving. I'm not ready to let her go yet"

"Well you have 2 years of her all to yourself Mr Grey and then your little bird has to fly the nest"

**2 YEARS LATER**

"Okay that is the last box. Jesus Phoebe did you bring the whole house?"

"I didn't know what I would need Theodore. What if I wanted my Versace shoes only to find they are in Seattle and I am in Connecticut? My whole night would be ruined!"

"Well little sister if that is your only problem during college life than you will breeze through it"

I stand and watch Teddy and Phoebe bicker with a smile.

He's 20 and in his second year at Harvard and Phoebe is 18 and we have just brought in all her boxes to her new apartment just off of campus at Yale. She's going to be living with Ava which fills me with dread. On there own they are sweet good natured girls. Put them together and it's like a bull in a china shop. Utter mayhem.

It makes me feel old looking at my 2 college age kids. At least we still have a 10 year old and a 7 year old at home. They should keep me young for a few more years.

After we help the girls pack everything away it's time for us to leave. I watch as Elliott and Kate hug Ava and tell her to behave. I cringe when I see Kate discreetly put a box of condoms in Ava's purse. I can't even think of Phoebe having sex. I have been very strict on her dating and my golden rule was, no dating. I just couldn't handle it. The one and only time she went on a date she was 15 and I ended up barging into the movie theatre where she was watching a movie with her date and I dragged her out of there because her CPO reported that they were kissing.

Once she had calmed down she made me a deal. She would not date during high school if I would relent on security when she went to college. No CPO, no daily reports, no background checks on everyone she meets. I caved in on most of her demands except the CPO. Instead we compromised. She has security but not close. He will keep his distance and won't send me daily reports but he will always have her in his sight. She asked that he be dressed like a normal person and not one of the men in black, so to everyone else her security is just another student instead of the former marine he really is.

I watch as Phoebe hugs her brothers one by one and then she starts crying when Ana hugs her good bye, whispering little words of wisdom in her ear. When she gets to me the rest of the family discreetly disappear leaving just the two of us.

"Well I guess this is it daddy" she bites her lip to stop herself from crying but when she sees that I am in tears she let's hers fall. I wrap her in a bone crushing hug and she clings to me.

"Promise me you will be carful? I would die if anything happens to you baby girl"

"I will be fine daddy. I'm a big girl now and you have taught me well. I know that boys have cooties, alcohol will give me wrinkles and drugs will get leave me out of your will. Does that about cover it?"

"I think you have it pretty much down...but you forgot every boy you kiss takes me one step closer to that padded cell" she slaps my chest and giggles.

"I'm going to miss you daddy"

"I'll miss you too baby girl, but remember I am just a phone call away. No matter how small you think your problem is just call me. Anytime, anywhere"

"I love you so much daddy"

"I love you too baby girl"

**4 YEARS LATER, PHOEBES GRADUATION**

I can not believe my little girl is graduating. I have missed her this last four years and I can't wait for her to move back to Seattle.

To my utter delight she has chosen to follow in my footsteps and become part of the business world. I have a job all lined up for her at GEH and eventually she will one day become the CEO when I step down.

Teddy took his own path in life and decided to become a doctor. He's at Harvard medical school and he is training to be a surgeon. Seeing as Teddy will be at school for another 4 years at least he gave up first dibs of Escala to Phoebe and that is where she will be living when she moves home.

I would like to say that she listened to me and stayed away from boys but I know that she has dated a few boys. She's never introduced any of them to us because she said she was saving that for the boy who she was 100% sure had her heart.

I don't want that day to ever come.

I look across at all the students in their caps and gowns and try and find my daughter. I spot Ava but Phoebe is know where to be seen. Where is she?

"Oh my god Christian look!" Ana points to the stage and there stands my daughter wearing the valedictorian sash. She looks at us and smirks. None of us had a clue she was valedictorian.

We listen to the school head give a speech and then the guy who is handing out the diplomas Takes the stand. His name is Frankie Fratelli, Jr. I've heard of him in the business world but I have never met him. He owns dozens of online gambling websites and a few casinos in Las Vegas and Atlantic City. His grandfather opened the casinos during the rat pack days and then his father took over but it's this guy who put the family business on the map with the online stuff. Forbes have nicknamed him "The Christian Grey of this generation". He has the money, the looks and the mysteriousness that keeps him in the press.

He gives his speech and then mentions the importance of hard work and the journey they have still to lead. He gets a round of applause and then he introduces Phoebe and as she shakes his hand he kisses her cheek. Not sure I like that.

I watch as my now full grown daughter takes the stand. She is the spitting image of Ana at her graduation. She talks about the journey they have all taken and what's to come next. She's funny and confident and she gets a few laughs from the students when she mentions a few infamous parties.

"We all think this is the end but in reality this is just the beginning. We have all helped each other in one way or another get to where we are now but there are two people who have helped me become the woman I am today. My mother Anastasia Grey is the strongest woman I know and if it was not for her late night, long distance pep talks over the last four years I think I would have quite half way through freshman year, so mom, for all those girl talks I will be forever in your dept and I love you.

This next person has guided me my whole life, he has kept me on the right road and every time it looked like I would swerve he was there to straighten me out. Without his guidance and support I would not be stood here today. When I first came here he told me that boys have cooties and alcohol would give me wrinkles. That's the only two lies he's ever told me because as you can see, no cooties and no wrinkles and so I would like to dedicate my diploma and all the hard work that went In to me getting it to my father, Christian Grey. I love you daddy and I can't wait to work along side you, shoulder to shoulder"

The whole attendance stands up and give her the biggest cheer of the day and I am the one leading that cheer.

An hour later and we are all having a family picture taken when I see Frankie Fratelli walking over to us. He must want to talk business. I go to walk to him but I see a whirl of brown hair fly past me and to my shock Phoebe jumps into his arms and he twirls her around and then the kisses her. Right on the lips. What the fuck.

When he lets her go she leads him over to where Ana and I are.

"Mom, dad, I would like you to meet Frankie Fratelli, baby these are my parents Christian and Anastasia Grey"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Grey, Mr Grey" he shakes our hands and to my credit I am polite to him. While he is talking to Ana about online publishing I pull Phoebe to one side.

"Want to tell me what that boy is to you baby girl?"

"We have been dating for around 2 months. I really like him dad. That's why I wanted to introduce you to him"

"Is it serious?"

"I would like to think so. I think about him all the time and I miss him when I'm not with him. We are pretty much obsessed with each other" she blushes and looks down

"How did you meet him?"

"Ava and I went to Atlantic City for the weekend and we met in the casino. I had just took the house for almost $50,000 at blackjack table and he came over to congratulate me. We had a drink and he asked for my number and we started texting and then he came to see me and it has snowballed from there really"

"It's going to be hard with you being on the west coast and him being on the east"

"Umm well that won't really be a problem because he is moving to Seattle next month"

"He's moving to Seattle? Why?"

"Well part of the reason is he is doing this big merger with one of the divisions of microsoft and he said the other reason is...well, me"

"Do I need to have a little word with him? Man to man about how to treat my little girl?"

"He treats your little girl like a princes daddy. You have nothing to worry about, it's not like I'm a marrying the guy, we are just enjoying spending time with each other"

**1 YEAR LATER, CHRISTIANS OFFICE AT GEH**

"Mr Grey, Mr Fratelli is here to see you sir"

"Send him in Andrea"

I stand Up to shake his hand as he walks into my office. Over the last year he's grown on me I suppose. Him and Phoebe are inseparable and even though they have separate apartments I know that this boy is practically living at Escala with my daughter.

"Christian thanks for seeing me on such short notice" he sits down and I hand him a  
Scotch while I pour one for my self. I know why he is here. I've just acquired a computer chip company that he had his eye on. He may be my daughters boyfriend but business is business and it's dog eat dog. If he gives me a good enough offer I will sell to him but I won't make it easy.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company Mr Fratelli?" He clears his throat and squares his shoulders.

"Mr Grey, as you know Phoebe and I have been together for a little over a year now and I thinks it's clear to all that know me that I am truly madly and deeply in love with her and by the Grace of god she loves me back. I can't picture my life without her by my side and with your permission and blessing I would like her hand in marriage, Sir"

_No absolutely not! She's mine, you can't have her! No no, not happening no!_

My heart stops when he asks me. He wants to marry my little girl. What can I do? She's an adult and she loves him. If I say no she will hate me and get married anyway. I have no choice. I may not like it but I have to accept it. I'm not the only man in my little girls life anymore.

"I will give you my permission Mr Fratelli...but I also give you this warning. If you ever hurt her, raise your hand to her, be unfaithful to her or make her cry I will destroy you. I will ruin your company and Taylor will ruin your pretty face. Understood?" He gulps and goes pale

"I understand sir. I would never hurt her. I love her. It's as simple as that"

**6 MONTHS LATER**

"Are you ready for this Mr Grey?"

"If I said yes I would be liar. I have to walk my baby girl down the isle and give her away. I feel sick"

"Christian it's not like you will never see her again. They will be at Escala and she works in the office next to you. You will see her all the time"

"I guess so...come on let's go get her" we walk down the hallway hand in hand to our daughters old room. When I open the door and see my daughter in her wedding dress I get a lump in my throat. That's my little girl. Ana hugs her and has a little tear and then the boys walk in to escort their mother down the isle. They leave the room leaving just the two of us

"You look beautiful Phoebe. Frankie is a very very lucky man"

"Thank you daddy... Shall we get this show on the road?"

"In a minute.. I have a little present for you, here" I hand her the blue box from tiffanies that I had custom made for her.

"I know that today you will be getting a wedding ring but I though you could maybe wear this one on your right hand. It's my promise to you Pheebs. I will a always be there for you no matter what" when she sees the ring nestled in the box she cries.

Inside is a very rare grey diamond ring. I've had someone looking for the perfect stone for me for almost three years now. It matches Phoebes eyes, well my eyes to I suppose, perfectly.

"Oh daddy it's beautiful!"

"Read the inscription" she turns the ring over in her fingers and then Smiles.

_"Always have, always will be, my baby girl x"_ she hugs me close and I kiss her head

"Ok then kiddo. Let's get you hitched"

Three hours later and I am watching my baby girl have her first dance as a married woman. Ana is crying, my mother is crying, Ava is crying and I am on the verge. When the song ends the Father daughter dance is announced.

I thought of many songs for this moment but there was only one that I knew was our song.

**I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.**  
**When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.**

**I guess you'd say**  
**What can make me feel this way?**  
**My girl (my girl, my girl)**  
**Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).**

**I've got so much honey the bees envy me.**  
**I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.**

**Well, I guess you'd say**  
**What can make me feel this way?**  
**My girl (my girl, my girl)**  
**Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).**

**Hey hey hey**  
**Hey hey hey**  
**Ooooh.**

**I don't need no money, fortune or fame.**  
**I've got all the riches, baby, one man can claim.**

**Well, I guess you'd say**  
**What can make me feel this way?**  
**My girl (my girl, my girl)**  
**Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).**

**I've got sunshine on a cloudy day**  
**With my girl.**  
**I've even got the month of May**  
**With my girl**  
**Talkin' 'bout**  
**Talkin' 'bout**  
**Talkin' 'bout**  
**My girl**  
**Ooooh**  
**My girl**  
**As long as I can talk about my girl...**

**A FEW YEARS DOWN THE RAOD**

"Hey Pheebs you ok?"

"Hey daddy...um can I talk to you about somthing?"

"Sure, take a seat. What's on your mind"

"I umm...well...you see the thing is...well I have something for you" she hunts around in her bag and hands me a small picture. A sonogram picture.

"Your going to be a grandpa"

"Oh my god really? Baby girl I am so happy for you! Oh my god I can't believe this ! Does your mom know?"

"Not yet. I wanted you to be the first to know. I haven't even told Frank yet"

"Well you go tell that boy he's going to be a father. Trust me, it's the most fulfilling role her will ever have"

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

"Come on in and meet your grandson"

My breath catches when I see my daughter cradling her newborn son in her arms. Frank Is perched next to them on the hospital bed, slowly running his finger down the babies face.

Ana has been crying non stop for the last three hours with excitement over becoming a grandmother. I'll admit I wanted to cry to but in frustration. I had no say over my daughters medial treatment and I was 100% against her having a water birth which she insisted on but she had it any way. Thank god everything turned out ok but I'm still not convinced it's the best way to bring a baby into the world.

Phoebe hands the baby over to her mother and Ana coos and fusses over him. She's hogging him so much that Phoebe laughs when she won't give him back.

"Mom I think dad wants to have a hold now" phoebes giggles when Ana looks gutted that she has to relinquish the baby. Pouting all the time she hands him over to me.

He's a sturdy little fellow and he has lots of black hair that he must get from the Fratelli side. I feel the tear forming in my eye and I just let it fall. This tiny baby is a part of my daughter and also a part of me. Who would have thought that the day Ana tripped into my office that it would lead to this?

"He's beautiful Phoebe. Actually no, girls are beautiful, boys are handsome. Does the little guy have a name?"

"I've had his named picked out since before I was even married. Every since i was about ten years old I had my little boys name picked out" she's smiling and crying as she tells us

"And? What's his name?"

"Christian. Christian Franklin Grey-Fratelli but we are going to call him Chris for short"

I look over at Ana and smile. I thinks she's on the verge of having an emotion breakdown with happiness.

"I love that name. Welcome to the baby Chris"

**TEN YEARS LATER. PHOEBES POV**

"And as you will see this merger will be profitable not only for you Mr Johnson but also GEH. With our resources we can bring your company to the forefront of this industry"

I am in a meeting with the owners of a company we are trying to merge and my father and Ros.

I am worried about my father. Normally he gets straight to the point in these things but he hasn't uttered a single word today. I keep looking at him and it looks like he is in discomfort. His face is pale, very pale and I don't like it.

"Gentlemen, Ros, can you give my father and I a moment please?" They all stand and leave just my father and I. I walk up to the head of the table and sit to his right.

"Are you ok dad? You don't look good" now that I am up close he looks even worse

"I just...I don't feel to good sweetheart...my chest feels really tight" he loosens his tie and starts rubbing his chest. Before I can even think what to do next he clutches his heart and his face grimaces in pain and he falls out of his chair.

"DAD!...TAYLOR, ROS QUICK SOMEONE CALL 911"

I fall to the floor and cradle his head in my lap. Please not my daddy, no no no.  
The paramedics arrive and put an oxygen mask on his face. I get into the ambulance with him and tell Taylor to call my mother and brothers. I hold his hand the entire time and I get comfort in the fact that his eyes are open and he's looking at me.

When we get to the hospital he is taken into a room and I am told I have to wait out side. I start pacing, crying and ripping my hair. This can't be happening. My dad is so strong he won't die. He won't leave me.

I look up and see Nathan running at me and behind him my mother is being held up by Teddy and Charlie.

"Pheebs what happened? Is he ok?" I break down and cry in my baby brothers arms

"He..he...we were in a meeting ...and and he looked pale and then ...his cheats...and his heart" I can't get the word out I am crying so much. On hearing what I say, my mother faints in Teddy's arms.

Almost 4 hours go by and all we know is he was taken straight into surgery. I am clutching Ted's hand and my mother is sitting between Nathan and Charlie who each have one of her hands. Frankie has been in but I told him to go home with our kids. They adore their grandfather and I don't want them knowing anything is wrong.

I have three kids now aged 10, 7 and 3. My 7 year old is my little Cooper Taylor Grey-Fratelli. He was the result of me and Teddy's wife Isabel going out on the town and getting shit faced. I had forgotten to take my pill that day because we had started drinking at like 2pm and that night, being a horny drunk, I had my way with my husband and 9 months later Cooper came into the world.

My 3 year old is my baby girl. We had been trying for another baby for a couple of years and then we gave up trying and I fell pregnant. I had complications from start to finish and the doctors advised me to not have any more children so I had my tubes tied.

My father was a god send during that pregnancy. He came to our house every day with a bag of donuts and a bunch of flowers. We would just sit and talk about life and the kids. He said it helped him too because at the beginning of the year we had lost both Grandma Grace and Grandpa Carrick. Both of them died of old age in their sleep only 6 weeks apart. It knocked my father for six but he said that while he focused on me he was ok and the grief wasn't so bad.

I told him that he could pick the name of my daughter and so on the day she was born I handed her to my father and asked him what her name was. His reply made my mother cry and it wasn't until 3 months later she told me why.

"Her name is Ella. Ella Grace"

He has a special bond with my baby girl and she worships the ground he walks on.

"Family of Christian Grey?" We all stand up and rush to the surgeon.

"How is he doctor?" The fear in my mothers voice almost breaks me.

"He's going to be ok Mrs Grey but I'm not going to lie, It was touch and go for a while. He arrested on the table and we had to resuscitate. He's going to be on pills the rest of his life and he's going to have to de stress. I know who Mr Grey is of course and I can say that running a company that size will be a big no no. He needs to relax and stay stress free"

"Don't worry doctor I will make sure he does as he's told" my mother shakes his hand and he leads us to where my father is. My brothers and I hold back while my mother goes to his bedside. He's awake but looks groggy.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Christian Grey"

"I'll try not to Mrs Grey. Take more than a heart attack to stop me"

My three brothers go to him and joke around to lighten the mood but I stay at the end of the bed. He looks up and hold his arms out for me.

"Come here baby girl" I go around and fling my arms around him and cry.

"I was so scared daddy"

"I know baby but I will be ok. The doctor told me that I have to stop work so...you ready to step up?"

"Daddy I've been ready for years. I'll make you proud I promise"

"Baby girl you make me proud all ready. Anastasia..boys...I would like for you all to meet..the new CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings"

**MANY MANY YEARS LATER. PHOEBES POV**.

I never thought the day would come where I had to bury one of my parents. They have always kept us strong and I don't know how we are going to survive without one of them.

I am sitting in my childhood bedroom brushing my hair. The funeral is in one hour but I don't think I'm ready. I hear a knock on my door and when I look up it's my big brother.

"Hey sis"

"Hey" he walks over and cries into my arms

"How are we going to cope Teddy?"

"I don't know Pheebs but we have to be strong and we have each other. Come on every one is downstairs"

We walk hand in hand down the stairs and stop to look at the family pictures that adorn the walls. All big black and white canvas prints. Some of my parents on their wedding day. Some of us as babies. One of my mother when she was 21 pouting at the camera. One of my father leaning against his desk in a business suit and then my most favourite family picture. It's of the six of us in the meadow.

My mother and father are sat side by side. Nathan is on my moms lap. Teddy is on his front with Charlie laying in his back and I am kneeling behind my father with my arms wrapped around his chest. I think I was about 16 at that time. I can't help the tears that fall when I think that we will never be like that again. 6 are now 5.

We head I to the family room and I look for the one person I need right now.

"Where's" before I can answer Nathan cuts me off

"In the library"

I walk to my mothers library and slowly open the door. Be strong. Be strong. Be strong.

"Daddy... It's almost time to go"

He's heartbroken. Pure and simple. My mother passed away in her sleep last week. She wasn't ill or injured in any way. She just fell asleep and never woke up.

My father is sat behind her desk drinking a scotch just looking at a picture in his hand. I walk over and wrap my arms around him from behind.

"This picture was taken on our honeymoon. We had a tickle fight and then we took this...she promised me then that she would never leave me" he breaks down crying and sobbing over her desk and I cry along with him.

"It should have been me.. Why did it have to be my Ana? She was mine and she was taken from me"

"Daddy it was her time. There is nothing that could have been done. She would hate to see you like this dad"

"I'm not ready to say goodbye Phoebe"

"Me either daddy...but I know moms looking down on us right now and you know what's she's saying?"

"What?"

"She's saying put a coaster under that damn glass on my desk Christian" he laughs for the first time in a week.

"Come on daddy...it's time to go"

My eyes are raw because I have cried so much. In the church, Teddy gave my mothers eulogy and he talked about her kind and gentle nature and the epic love that she shared with my father. We head back over to my fathers house where the Grey Family private cemetery is. My mother will not be the first family member in here. There are my grandparents Carrick and Grace And my grandpa Ray. My aunt Kate who died several years back and my uncle Elliott. Also here and as just as much family as anyone else are Taylor and Gail.

As my mothers casket is lowered to the ground I stand holding my fathers hand. He has Teddy one side of him and me the other. Nathan has his arm wrapped around me and Charlie has his hand laid across Teddy's shoulder.

We stand united in our grief. We each throw a pure white rose except my father who has a pale pink one.

He kisses the rose and as he throws it he whispers into the wind "laters, baby"

**2 WEEKS LATER**

"How about the time she caught Teddy in the boathouse with that girl?" We all roar with laughter when Nathan brings up that memory.

Myself, Teddy, Charlie And Nathan came over to the house on the sound because we know that today would be hard for our father. Today is the anniversary of the day my mother and father first met and we started the night with him telling us, once again, how she tripped into his office and into his heart.

At some point someone cracked open a bottle of scotch and we have all had our fair share. We all called our partners and said that we were having sibling sleep over at my fathers place.

"I would like you all to raise a glass. Your mother is a woman in a million and I thank god every day that she blessed me with not only her heart but you four. I love you guys, cheers"

"Cheers" we all clink and then I laugh.

"We may be full grown but I doubt mom would approve of you getting us drunk daddy"

"Fair point well made"

We all head to our old child hood rooms and I go to say good night to my father. In the master bedroom he has the walls filled with pictures of my mom. He said he can't sleep with out her.

"Daddy?"

"In here baby girl" I walk over to my mothers closet and find him sat on the sofa with a box in his hand.

"Here Pheebs I have something for you" I sit down next to him and he hands me a box.

"Your mother wanted you to have this and I want to give it to you now so I know that it's where it belongs"

When I open the box I choke back a sob.

It's my mothers charm bracelet.

"I gave this to your mom on her 22nd birthday and each charm represents a first for us. She wanted you to have it because you were her first and only daughter and my only baby girl" I wrap my arms around him and then he helps me put the bracelet on.

"Thank you daddy I love it, and I love you"

"I love you too baby girl. Get yourself off to bed, I'll see you in the morning"

"Ok, goodnight daddy"

"Good night baby girl. Know that I love you. Always have and always will"

"Love you too daddy"

The next morning I wake with a slight hangover. I put on my robe and make my way out of my old room. I get a feeling in my belly that fills me with dread.

Something's wrong. The house feels wrong.

Dad!

I race down the hallway and open his bedroom door. I rush to the bed but before I even touch him I know.

My daddy has died in his sleep just like my mom.

I scream for my brothers and they all run in the room. I shake my head and they all break down.

Less than a week later I am once again stood in the grey family cemetery saying goodbye a parent.

I gave my fathers eulogy and all I pretty much said was he was the best father, husband,grandpa, friend and business man on the planet. Which is the truth.

As his casket is lowered down I look up at the sky and see a double rainbow and it soothes me. My parents are once again together.

I kiss the end of the grey rose that I had specially dyed for this moment.

As I throw it down I say the last words I will ever say to the great Christian Grey

"Laters, Daddy"

THE END


End file.
